Remember me
by Les L's
Summary: Alice Cullen .Certains dirait le début de sa vie mais pour elle... la fin ! Sa maladie la tue chaque jour un peu plus. Mourir? Peut lui importe mais... sa famille, ses amis , son petit-ami... vont-ils survivrent ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou !**_

_**Voilà Notre petit bijout ! On espère qu'il vous plairas ! **_

**Résumé :****  
**  
Alice Cullen, 20 ans. Certains dirait le début de sa vie mais pour elle... la fin ! Sa maladie la tue chaque jour un peu plus. Mourir? Peut lui importe mais... sa famille, ses amis , son petit-ami... vont-ils survivrent ? Et la vie sans Alice vaut-t- elle la peine d'être vécue? Alice va tout faire pour cacher sa maladie à ce qui va devenir sa "meilleure amie" , Bella Swan .Parce que dès que l'on sait sa maladie, bizarrement elle n'est plus Alice...elle n'existe plus... la maladie domine . Alice tente de survivre pour son amie Bella, sa famille, son frère Edward , Jasper ...

Mais y arrivera t-elle ?

_L α vie est trop courte pour s'emmerder αvec des gens qui ne vαlent rien !_

**Prologue :**

La vie est cruelle. Savoir que dans quelques jours , quelques minutes vous pouvez à tout moment mourir ...Et si aujourd'hui c'était la dernière fois que l'on se lève ?Qu'on aperçoit le soleil se lever ?  
Tout d'un coup les petites choses prennent plus de saveurs, respirer, manger ,vivre tout simplement.  
Moi c'est Alice Cullen, 20 ans. Honnêtement j'ai tout pour moi, une famille aimante,un petit ami parfait , des amis formidables, de l'argent mais...il y a ma maladie .Les maladies brise des vies presque chaque jour , et comme par hasard il fallait que ça tombe sur moi . Moi j'ai rien demander ...

Voilà mon histoire ...

Depuis toute petite comme beaucoup de gens je suis atteinte d'asthme .Je sais , vous direz « de l'asthme ?mais c'est pas grave ça » et je suis d'accord. Si seulement...je me portais bien depuis quelque années et même mon asthme était presque parti mais quand on m'a examiné on a découvert une embolie pulmonaire .Vous ne savez sûrement pas ce que sait ?c'est une maladie assez complexe mais pour faire court disons que je crache du sang. Souvent même. Je sais que ma mort fera du mal aux gens que j'aime et ça me tue un peu plus chaque jour. C'est principalement pour eux que je me bat, même si j'ai mal, mal a cause de leur regard sur moi, mal du dégoût dans leurs yeux quand je me mets a cracher du sang et surtout mal de la pitié qu'il me témoigne dans leur gestes . C'est pour ça que ma famille et moi , nous avons déménager de Port Angeles pour aller dans cette petit ville du nom de Forks ou il y a , à peine 3000 habitants – pour mon plus grand bonheur . C'est pour cela aussi que j'ai décidé que ici , personne ne serait au courant de mon secret...

_**Voilà pour ce : Résumé , Prologue … On espère qu'il vous a plus !**_

_**notre мoтeυr = voѕ review ;D**_

_**Oublier pas le petit bouton en dessous ! :D **_

Beezoux 


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà la suite , enfin plutôt le premier chapitre… on espère qu'il va vous plaire

_**Tout les Personnage sont de Stephenie Meyer …**_

**Pdv Bella :**

Aujourd'hui au lycée il y a des nouveaux. Les « Cullen » ou je ne sais quoi d'autre! Pff...et comme d'habitude tout le monde en parlait ! Incroyable! Je les plaignais sincèrement, ils allaient devoir subir toutes cette attention tout ca parce que les gens ici avait une vie plus que pathétique. Enfin bref. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas commérer sur leur compte mais c'était peine perdue. Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours et Jessica a mon coté ne faisait que papoter sur eux, déjà qu'on était en retard ! Je tentai tant bien que mal de l'ignorer et accéléra le pas, manquerais plus que j'arrive en retard. J'avançai à présent rapidement, et Jessica continuait de blablater j'allai me retourner pour lui dire de se taire quand j'heurtai soudain une frêle petite chose qui poussa un cri de surprise...ou de douleur. Je releva la tête pour croiser les yeux noir de fureur du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Je rougis aussitôt.

-Oh...Désolée ! Je...je suis vraiment désolée ca va ?dit-je au petit lutin qui me faisait face.  
Elle n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'homme a ces cotés répondit.

-Désolé, désolé...c'est facile tout ca ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ? Ca va Alice ?  
Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et se retourna pour me faire face, un aimable sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

-Je...Je...

Comment osait-il ? Je m'étais excusée après tout ! C'était quoi son problème ?

- Excuse-moi mais je ne crois pas que c'est à toi que je parlais. Avais-je répliquée sèchement, vexée. Il me regarda un instant et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand sa ravissante amie lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes. C'était ridicule bien sur !Elle faisait 1m50 au maximum et lui presque 1m90 sans parler des muscles qui se dessinaient sur son torse...en parlant de ça...je laissa mon regard dérivé quelques instants avant de me reprendre et de me fustiger mentalement.

**«****Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Lui...Beurk! J'avais autre chose à faire que de regarder ca comme...aller en cours ! ET MERDE ... !** »

J'allai m'éclipser quand la créature lutine devant moi pris la parole. Elle avait une ravissante petite voix, une vraie fée...

-Edward ! Excuse-moi il est un peu bougon en ce moment ! Moi c'est Alice, et ...Edward ? Ne t'avise plus d'embêter ma nouvelle amie ! dit-elle tout sourire en me regardant.

Je me mis a rougir (et voila c'est reparti pour un tour !) et en me rendant compte qu'ils me dévisageaient tous je m'empressa de reprendre la parole.

-Hum...moi c'est Isabella.

-D'accord Isabella ! Oh j'oubliais...voici Edward !

-Bonjour, répondit-je, pincée.

Il ne me rendit pas ma politesse et j'allai partir, après tout j'étais déjà en retard de plus de 5 minutes, c'était bien ma veine Mme Bertrand allait me tuer ! Déjà que je n'étais pas pour ainsi dire sa chouchoute...Je m'excusa poliment, j'allai devoir partir.

-Excusez moi je vais devoir y aller j'ai cours de maths avec  
Mme Bertrand, elle me déteste déjà assez pas besoin d'en rajoutez, elle ne tolérera pas 10min de retard !

Je me retourna précipitamment pour m'en aller quand Alice m'appela. Qu'avait-elle encore bon sang ?

-Isabella ? Excuse moi de te déranger mais... nous sommes nouveau et l'imbécile qui me sert de frère a cours de maths avec toi, et vu que cet idiot à oublier de prendre le plan...pourrait tu l'accompagner ?

J'hésitai un instant, après tout je ne voulais pas me traîner un boulet impoli mais, j'avais bousculé Alice je lui devais bien ça non ?

- Okay...

Alice s'éclipsa en souriant et je me retourna vers l'autre qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Bon tu viens oui ou non ? Je suis pressé prépare toi à courir !

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'avais été si désagréable avec lui mais il m'avait cherché et puis j'avais maths ca excusait tout...  
Il s'empressa de m'emboîter le pas et nous partîmes ensemble vers la salle de maths. Arriver devant la salle je me retournai vers Edward et lui dit :  
-Hum...on va dire que je m'occupe de toi parce que...t'es nouveau non ? Donc si la prof demande je suis Isabella Swan la seule âme charitable ici et la seule qui est bien voulu d'aider okay ?  
Il me regard un instant surpris et sans attendre sa réponse je frappai à la porte.

-Oui ? Vous pouvez entrer.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle et je jaugeai l'harpie qui me faisait face. Elle avait revêtu un immonde haut orange parsemée de fleur en laine et portait une jupe marron qui lui arrivait aux genoux et laissai apercevoir ces collants rayés jaune et noir, pour couronné le tout elle portait des sandalettes vert kaki. Quel style ! Edward la dévisagea un instant choqué...je pouvais comprendre sa réaction après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voyait une morue pareil nous regarder de la sorte. Il pinça les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de rire et se reprit rapidement en se composant un visage de parfait petit étudiant sage.

-Excusez nous madame...

-Bertrand, coupa-t-elle.

-Oui, voila. Excusez nous je suis nouveau et Isabella, m'a aidé a trouver votre salle.

Elle nous regarda un instant soupçonneuse, et regarda Edward d'un œil...intéressé ? Il réprima une moue de dégoût et continua d'afficher un sourire aimable. Quel self-control, à sa place je lui aurais jeté quelque chose comme « elle a un problème la morue ? » mais lui restait serein ! Wow ! Elle fini par prendre la parole.

-Très bien, Mr Cullen je suppose ?

Il acquiesça poliment.

-Parfait ! Donc Vous et miss Swan, dit elle en me lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement « et que je t'entende pas toi ! », Aller pouvoir vous asseoir devant, vous avez de la chance il reste des places.  
De la chance ? J'allai passer mes cours de maths à voir sa face de poulpe ? Cette année s'annonçait plus que parfaite...

_**Voilou ! **_

_**On met la suite ?**_

_**Notre moteur = Vos Reviews **_

_**Oublier pas le bouton en bas , il n'attend plus que vous D **_

Beezouxxxx__


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 … on espère qu'il va vous plaire

_**Tout les Personnage sont de Stephenie Meyer …**_

_**On ce retrouve en bas ! :D **_

**Pdv Bella :**

Chapitre 2

Le cours de maths avait été comme je m'y attendais : ennuyant à mourir ! Heureusement c'était fini. Edward ne m'avait pas adressés un seul regard pendant tout le cours...on dirait presque qu'il adorait les maths celui-là...je le plaignais sincèrement, mais j'étais un peu vexée qu'il ne ce soit même pas excusé, il c'était contenté d'observer Mme Bertrand et de prendre des notes.  
**«****Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ma pauvre fille ? A ce qu'il te regarde toi ? Pff...pathétique ! Entre les maths et toi n'y a pas photos ... ! Lui au moins c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui travaille en cours et qui pense à son avenir...** »

Enfin bref, nous étions sortis du cours et je rentrai chez Charlie. Enfin...je dis « nous » mais enfaîtes c'était chacun de son coté.

« **Nan mais Bella tu divagues vraiment là ! Comme si il allait te suivre !** »

Quand je rentra à la maison, Charlie et Emmett était devant la télé, une bière à la main et un paquet de chips sur la table, je détourna le regard de ce spectacle peu glorieux et parti dans la cuisine pour nous préparer un repas à Charlie, Emmett et moi. Ah Emmett ! Parlons en de celui là ...si seulement il faisait la vaisselle mais... même pas ! A croire que Rosalie ne lui avait pas appris les bonnes manières, après tout ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans quand même! A peine si il disait merci ! Ca me donnait presque envie de cracher dans son assiette, heureusement je savais me contrôler.  
J'avais décidé de faire un gratin d'épinards, Emmett n'aimait pas ça mais bon...c'était un peu le but ! Je le préparai et le mis au four puis en attendant je fis mes devoirs de maths. Quelle petite fille sage je faisais ! La vieille bique avait « insisté » pour nous donner une vingtaine d'exercices, parce que selon elle on c'était « rouillé » pendant les vacances. Elle divague la vieille peau...«rouillé» nan mais je vous jure ! J'avais à peine terminé le premier exercice que le minuteur sonna, c'était prêt ! Je mis rapidement le couvert et appela les garçons. Le sourire d'Emmett s'évanouit quand je posai le plat sur la table, eh bah tiens ça allait être marrant... Charlie, lui, s'extasia comme à son habitude.

- Oh mais Bella c'est formidable ! Et ça sent bon en plus !

- Ca sent bon ? Tu déconnes j'espère... ? lança Emmett en regardant l'assiette que je tendais à mon père.

- Jeune homme ! Pas de ça sous mon toit, tu as beau être en terminale ça ne te donne pas le droit de parler ainsi !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! C'est des épinards papa ! Pas la peine de m'agresser...

-Stop les gars ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Ca va refroidir.

-Quel gâchis...

-Emmett tu arrêtes de râler 2 secondes et tu manges ! La moindre de politesses serait de dire merci !

-Merci ? Nan mais tu rêves ma pauvre !

-Emmett arrêtes et avales. Si tu n'es pas content fait-toi à manger toi même!  
-Mais c'est ce que je compte faire sœurette !

Il se leva et fouilla rapidement les placards sous l'œil hébété de Charlie, il trouva enfin un sachet de pâtes et le regarda désemparé, il fini par se tourner vers me moi et me demanda piteusement :

- Comment on fait les pâtes ?

- Nan mais la c'est a ton tour de rêver, frérot !

- Bon puisque je n'ai pas le choix...mais si je meure intoxiqué tu auras ma mort sur la conscience...

- Oh pauvre chou ! Si tu mourrais croit moi, ça me ferrait des vacances.

Je lui servis une grande louchée d'épinards avec un sourire victorieux, Emmett quand a lui enrageait...Bien fait pour lui !  
Il approcha sa fourchette pleine d'épinards vers sa bouche en me lançant un regard soupçonneux, il avala la première bouchée avec une grimace et engloutis rapidement le reste de son assiette. Quand il tendit la main pour se resservir je lui assenai un coup de louche sur la main !

- Eh ben alors Memett ce n'est pas sensé être dégoûtant ?

-Hum...bas figure toi que pour quelqu'un de beau, grand et intelligent comme moi il faut beaucoup d'énergie alors...On fait avec le moyens du bord !

Je bougonnai tandis que Charlie éclata d'un rire franc. Même si j'étais vexé ça me faisait du bien de me sentir entourée, en famille. Depuis la mort de ma mère on n'avait pas beaucoup rit, c'était plutôt le calme plat pendant les dîners mais depuis quelques temps, notre famille semblait revivre ...

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai de bonne heure et parti pour le lycée, aujourd'hui j'allais vraiment avoir une journée de merde ! Alors je commençais par maths (à 8h ! Nan mais c'est quasi criminel ! ), Pour enchaîner sur 2 heures de français (soporifique...), et je finissais ma matinée par histoire ! Quel horreur ! Mais si ce n'était que ça...malheureusement non ! Je reprenais à une heure par 2 heures de biologie ! En plus on allait disséquer des lapins...c'était franchement dégoûtant ! Moi j'adore les lapins, grand père en avaient, des magnifiques petits lapins blancs qui venaient se blottir dans vos bras ...

Et pour finir cette journée "parfaite" j'avais droit à deux heures de sport ! Endurance en plus... Inutile de vous dire qu'en arrivant devant le lycée je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, rien que la perspective de la journée qui allait suivre me fatiguait.  
Je me préparais tant bien que mal au cours qui entamerait cette journée cauchemardesque, maths. Etrangement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cours qui me dérangeait le plus mais...le fait de revoir Edward. Malgré sa froideur d'hier, il m'avait marque, enfaîte pour être honnête, j'avais beaucoup pense a lui et...a sa sœur. Etrange petit bout de femme, je me rappelais de ses paroles " ne t'avise plus jamais d'embêter ma nouvelle amie». Nouvelle amie...bien que ça paraissait étrange ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, âpres tout elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique ! Et avoir des nouveaux amis ne me ferait pas de mal, enfin je dis "des" mais je pense que ça sera plutôt "une" nouvelle amie, son frère n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier, loin de la même ! Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire, okay j'avais bousculé sa sœur mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être si désagréable, c'était pas la mort non plus ... Enfin bref quoi qu'il en soit, j'angoissais, comme d'habitude. J'essayais vainement de me calmer devant la porte de maths quand Mme Bertrand apparu, fidèle a son habitude, elle était mal habillé. Aujourd'hui, c'était robe verte raye de noir et, dans une vaine tentative de paraître stylée, elle avait enfile des collants orange et noir, nan mais c'était halloween ou quoi? Elle avait également change la couleur de ces sandalettes, aujourd'hui c'était noir avec des charmantes fleurs mauves et par dessus le tout, son k-way rouge .

-Sexy...

Je me retournai vivement pour apercevoir Alice qui regardait moqueuse ment Mme Bertrand, apparemment la remarque venait d'elle. Je la regardai un instant, ébahie, puis Alice m'aperçu et s'approcha de moi, je lui souris gentiment et elle me regarda l'air panique. Inquiète je lui tapota l'épaule en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.  
-Mais...c'est quoi ca? dit-elle en pointant la prof du doigt.

-Ca, c'est notre prof de maths à Edward et moi, effarant hein ? Tiens d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bas...Mes parents ont "insiste" pour que je sois dans les mêmes cours qu'Edward donc, je suppose que tu vas devoir me supporter...

-Ca devrait le faire je pense, répliquais-je en souriant.

Nous continuâmes de discuter ainsi pendant environ 5 minutes, la prof étant occupe à réprimander des élèves qui n'était pas correctement rangés...ridicule ( et pourquoi pas se tenir la main aussi ? ) , et je découvris une Alice sympathique et drôle, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Nous discutâmes vraiment de tout et de rien jusqu'a qu'un détail attire mon attention.

-Il n'est pas là ton frère?

-Pour une fois, Monsieur est malade.

-Ah ouais ? Bon bas ça tombe bien tu pourras te mettre à cote de moi.

-Parfait.

Mme Bertrand nous fit enfin entrer dans la classe et quand Alice et moi passâmes devant elle Alice ne put se retenir lancer.

-C'est presque un crime de s'habiller aussi mal...

Mme Bertrand la dévisagea un instant, l'œil noir puis Alice se retourna vers moi et nous pouffâmes à l'unisson. Je me dirigea vers ma place et Alice me suivit.

-Devant ? Siffla-t-elle, mais Isabella tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Je ris brièvement et lui chuchota a l'oreille ;

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, hier elle a changé les places, et quand je suis arrivé en retard avec ton frère il ne restait plus que celles la...en plus je suis sur qu'elle en pince pour ton frère, tu aurais vu comment elle le regardait...rien que d'y penser ca me donne des boutons.

-Quoi ? Pouffa Alice, mon frère? Mais elle a bien une alliance non...? Quoi qu'il en soit tu peux être sur que je ne lâcherais pas Edward la dessus, il...

Nous fumes interrompu par un toussotement dans mon dos, Mme Bertrand était derrière nous et nous lançait un regard haineux. Il allait se calmer ce vieux débris ! Alice me regard un instant puis nous partîmes d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Vous voulez de l'aide peut-être?

- Pour nous habiller ? Je pense qu'on pourra faire sans...

C'était Alice, et j'éclata de rire a nouveau, j'avais plus rit depuis 5 minutes que ces 5 dernières années. Je n'arrivait plus à m'arrêter de rire, et Mme Bertrand qui me regardait de ces yeux de mouche n'améliorait rien...bien au contraire. Impatiente elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Mademoiselle Swan ca ira ou vous préférez allez vous calmer chez le directeur ?

-Je pense que ca ira, me...mer...merci, hoquetais-je.

Mais je n'arrivai pas à me contrôler puis je croisa le regard d'Alice, elle était blafarde. Je m'arrêta aussitôt de rire et nous nous assîmes silencieusement tandis que la prof continuai d'arpenter les rangs pour discipliner tout le monde. Je me pencha vers Alice et la jaugea un instant avant de prendre la parole.

-Alice? Tu te sens bien? Tu es toute pâle! On devrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie?

- Non...ca ira.

Je ne dis rien et je me contenta d'observer Alice, dont l'état ne c'était pas améliorer depuis tout a l'heure. Néanmoins, elle semblait peu à peu reprendre des couleurs, et je me re concentra sur le cours que dispensait Mme Bertrand. " Cosinus d'un triangle " Génial...J'étais absorbée dans la contemplation du mur quand Alice me tapota délicatement l'épaule, elle était blanche

- Alice, tu vas...

- Isabella, me coupa-t-elle, tu as un mouchoir j'ai le nez bouché ?

-Oui, tiens. Tu es sur que ca va Alice? Tu es vraiment très pale tu sais?

- Oui, oui je n'ai jamais été très bronze .

Je souris faiblement et j'aperçu Alice essuyant sa main avec le mouchoir que je lui avais passé. Elle le chiffonna et le mit au fond de son sac. Visiblement elle n'était pas enrhume, mais si elle ne voulait pas me confier son problème je ne la forcera pas, après tout on ne se connaissait que depuis hier, elle n'avait pas à me confier toute sa vie. Moi même, bien que je connaisse Angela depuis des années déjà, je ne me confiai pas entièrement à elle, je n'allai pas demander à Alice, après seulement une journée, de me livrer ses secrets les plus intimes

_**Voilou ! **_

_**On met la suite ?**_

_**Notre moteur = Vos Reviews **_

_**Oublier pas le bouton en bas , il n'attend plus que vous D **_

Beezouxxxx__


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 2 … on espère qu'il va vous plaire

_**Tout les Personnage sont de Stephenie Meyer …**_

_**On ce retrouve en bas ! :D **_

**Pdv Bella :**

Alice eu la chance de rater la moitié du cour de maths pour aller à l'infirmerie , je me disais bien qu'elle avait quelque chose , mais elle n'avait fais que le nier pendant toute l'heure jusqu'à quelle ce décide a demander a la prof de sortir, bien sur cette vieille harpie avait d'abord refusé puis après qu'Alice l'ai supplié d'une voix tremblante et faible elle avait fini par accepté ! C'était scandaleux ce que cette prof inflige à Alice c'était...Argggggh ...j'en perds mes mots.  
Non mais celle là alors je vous jure, on pouvais bien crever sur place elle s'en ficherait et continuerai son cour (si on peut appeler ça comme ça, monologue serait plus correct étant donné que personne ne l'écoute!).  
Je m'inquiétais pour Alice elle ne se sentait décidément pas bien, je n'aimais pas la voir dans cette état.  
J'avais bien entendu fait semblant de suivre le cours de maths pour éviter que la prof s'en prenne de nouveau a moi. Mais j'avais quand même été la première à sortir du cour – presque en courant . J'allais franchir la porte mais entendis madame Bertrand m'appeler . Je tenta de courir mais peine perdue j'étais condamner avoir sa face de rat une fois de plus ! Mes parents m'avait inculqué la politesse et je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser une prof me courir après dans les couloirs.  
_Quoique c'était plutôt tentant...__  
_Je finis donc par me retourner et je la vit. Elle courait vers moi, qu'est ce qu'elle paraissait stupide! On ce serait cru dans "Alerte à malibu" au pays des morues . Je frissonna silencieusement en attendant qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur.  
Arriver à destination elle tenta tant bien que mal de se redonner une contenance et reprit son air méprisant quand elle me toisa.  
Je masqua la moue de dégoût qui c'était dessiner sur mes lèvres en la voyant approcher et la transforma en sourire faux-cul.

« **Qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait celle là?** »

Je commença à la toiser de haut en bas mais je fus contrainte de m'arrêter car je sentais le fou rire arriver et, honnêtement je pense que c'était plutôt malvenue , rire devant sa tête de moule défraîchie n'était pas franchement la meilleure idée qu'il fut.

- Je vous ai apporter les cours de Miss Cullen , comme j'ai remarquer que vous commenciez a devenir de grandes amies et que vous aimiez aider les membres de la famille Cullen , j'ai tout de suite penser a vous pour lui donner le travail qui est a faire pour demain.

- Ah... oui bien sur je lui donnerai, pas de problème.

Elle me tendit les feuilles , et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire vilain, découvrant ses dents de travers ( elle aurait bien besoin d'un appareil croyait moi ! ) je tendis la main et lui arracha presque les quelques feuilles d'exercice qu'elle tenait. Je me retourna vivement pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible d'elle. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos, je suppose que j'étais censé la remercier mais...non ! Nan mais elle a cru la morue, comme si j'allais la remercier, manquerais plus que ça !  
Je me rendis à l'infirmerie, je souhaitais vraiment parlé à alice mais arrivé à destination l'infirmière me dit qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Je repartis, déçu, vers mon prochain cours qui était science et...pour ne rien arrangé j'étais déjà en retard. Je pressa donc le pas pour arriver le plus rapidement possible dans la salle de svt et après m'être excusé je m'assis et le cours put enfin commencé. Oh...Mince! C'était la dissection, j'aurais du m'arranger pour rester à l'infirmerie! La poisse...  
Pendant que le cour commençais et que mon voisin de paillasse Mike Newton - qui espérait toujours que je réponde _positivement_à son invitation pour la bal de promo - décortiquais son lapin je me contenais pour ne pas lui tomber dans les bras.

**Manquerais plus que ça pour qu'il ce fasse des fausses idées !** "

Quand le prof qui était arriver à notre table vit que je ne me sentais pas bien il demanda à Mike de m'emmener à l'infirmerie . L'infirmière me conseilla de rentrer chez moi, j'avais besoin de repos. Je ne me fit pas prié et moins d'une demi heure plus tard j'étais chez Charlie. Heureusement que j'étais rentrer ça m'avait permis de louper mon heure de sport et...même si j'avais du mal a me l'avouer, il fallait absolument que je révise mon contrôle de maths. Arriver à la maison je me rendis compte que les feuilles d'exercice était toujours dans mon sac...et mince! J'avais oublier de passer chez Alice lui donner ses feuilles...flûte alors! Je suis sur que ça ne la dérangerais pas de ne pas faire les exercices mais j'étais aussi persuadé que ce vieux débris qui me servait de prof de math n'apprécierait pas et qu'elle me passerait un savon...la poisse!  
Donc j'allai être obliger de me rendre chez les Cullen pour voir Alice et...Edward.  
"**Stop Bella , stop**"  
" **Okay c'est bon calme toi** ! "  
Avant toute chose il fallait que je prépare le dîner pour Charlie et Emmett.  
Lasagnes? Non ça ferais trop plaisir à Emmett. Faisons plutôt des poireaux à la crème .Je commença donc a éplucher les poireaux et je prépara la crème .  
En à peine 20 minutes le repas été près et j'attendis le retour de Charlie pour lui demander ou habitais les Cullen. Je commença donc à réviser les maths , presque du chinois ce truc la. Je fus soulager en entendant Charlie entrer je me leva rapidement et accourut devant lui.

-Ca va Papa ? T'as passe une bonne journée?

-Qu'est ce que tu vas me demander toi?

-Rien...rien...J'ai prépare le repas.

-Ah d'accord!

Il commençait a partir donc je le héla.

-Papa ? Tu sais ou habite les Cullen ?

-Les Cullen ? Les nouveaux ? Tu...tu veux aller voir le beau Edward?

-Nan mais papa ! tu me prends pour qui?Je suis pas ce genre de fille...Allez chez un garçon juste parce qu'il est beau!

-T'es en train d'avouer qu'il est beau la non?me dit Emmett depuis le salon, entre 2 bouches de hamburger.

-Mais...de quoi tu te mêles toi ? Est-ce que moi je t'embête quand tu mates d'autres filles des que Rosalie a le dos tourne hein?Et puis d'abord...qu'est-ce que tu manges?

- Je manges ce que je veux d'abord et laisse Rosalie hors de ça!

- Oh lala!Tu manges pas ce que tu veux d'abord ! J'ai fait à manger donc tu jettes ça!

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle et sera son sandwich contre lui dans un geste de protection.

- Pff...donc Papa tu me donnes l'adresse?

- Oui , oui...

Il retourna dans le salon et revint rapidement avec un bout de papier , et me le tendis.

-Tiens voila le plan. Profite bien d'Ed...

-Papa!

Emmett me regarda par dessus le canapé en souriant bêtement, je soupira bruyamment et m'approcha de lui , il recula effraye mais je tenu bon et lui assena une claque a l'arrière de la tête.

-Recrache ça tout de suite !

Il toussa bruyamment.

-Nan mais t'es folle tu veux ma mort ou quoi?

-Justement, Emmett je te protége de ces conneries, tu me remerciera plus tard quand t'auras pas de gros bide et que tu ne mourras pas a cause de ton cholestérol.

Je partis dans la cuisine et m'approcha de mon père.

-Bisous papa, le repas est prêt, bonne appétit ! Tu n'as plus qu'a le sortir du four ! Tu y arrivera j'espère?Au pire tu demandes a Mr Muscle de t'aider ! Bon, il ce fait tard vaut mieux que j'y aille !

Je partis rapidement, monta dans la voiture et grâce au plan de Charlie j'arriva chez les Cullen en moins de 15 minutes .Je sortis rapidement de la voiture et monta les marches du perron pour arriver à la porte. La maison était magnifique, un chef-d'œuvre d'architecture, la maison semblait briller dans la nuit grâce aux baies vitres qui il y avait partout. _C'était sublime_.  
Je frappa à la porte en croisant en prient pour que se soit Alice qui ouvre malheureusement ma prière ne fut pas exauce...

_**Voilou ! **_

_**On met la suite ?**_

_**Notre moteur = Vos Reviews **_

_**Oublier pas le bouton en bas , il n'attend plus que vous D**_

_**Le prochains chapitre seras un peu long à arriver… **_

Beezouxxxx__


End file.
